


real as a dream

by denpring, slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [44]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demons, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Illustrations, NSFW Art, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [Contains NSFW Illustrations]He thought she looked more like a fairy than a demon, delicate and otherworldly with her snowy hair and pink eyes.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 6
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	real as a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Artist note: A month late, but...every weekend can be monsterfucking weekend if you believe in yourself, right?? Right???
> 
> Writer note: ^That.

He thought she looked more like a fairy than a demon, delicate and otherworldly with her snowy hair and pink eyes.

That was the exactly as intended, of course; to make humans lower their guards before sucking them dry, leaving only an empty husk behind. 

Claude's visitor always left enough behind for him to recover— enough for him to last until their next unspoken appointment. 

"You look tired," she said, lightly landing on his lap. 

"I am," he admitted, shifting in the chair and wrapping his arms around her thighs. 

"Let me make you feel better, then."

She pulled his head in towards her navel, and he kissed, almost instinctively, captivated by the sensation of soft, creamy skin on his lips. There was a sweet scent on her that threatened to wash away what remained of his conscious mind, alongside the gentle rubs from her tail over his boxers.

"...That's about enough of that," she said, pulling his waistband down and lowering herself. 

"Why so impatient?" he teased. "We have all night."

"Seems that you aren't nearly as tired as you claimed."

"Nope, not with such adorable company around."

The girl lowered her eyes and muttered something about him having a "smart mouth," before pushing her skimpy underclothes aside to take him inside in a single swift downward motion.

For an entity that preyed on things as abstract as dreams, she was so warm, so real, breathing and moving against his bare skin. 

There wasn't much he could do, aside from sit and feel in a daze; letting out low groans, accepting her kisses, closing his eyes to concentrate on the sensations before opening them back up so he could look at her flushed face.

They finished around the same time, her arms around his neck and tail around his waist. 

He wanted the moment to last forever, even if it would kill him. 

"Hah..."

The air was warm and thick and hazy once they parted, like he could melt right into it, and through his blurred vision he spotted a mark glowing on her lower stomach— a sign that she had fed well. 

"...Wait."

Right as she was about to float away, her tail waving in the air, Claude hugged her around her waist and stumbled into the bed, landing on the mattress less than gracefully. 

"Wha— you aren't going to survive if we continue, you know," she hissed, squirming. 

"Not asking you to," he muttered. "But if you don't need to go anywhere else tonight...then stay. Please."

His visitor went still for a second, before turning around to face him. 

"Such a strange human you are, asking a demon to keep you company," she sighed. "But, fine. I suppose I can, since you asked so politely."

" ...Thank you."

There was a kiss on his forehead, lingering long and firm enough for him to feel her lips curl up. 

"Sleep tight."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09)!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)  
> 


End file.
